grandfantasiafandomcom-20200223-history
Speedrun
Introduction The speedrun function in Grand Fantasia can be kind of confusing. It's a little bulky in design, but it's similar to something of a competition based function that most MMO's have. Now, I have separated the system in to 6 parts; 1 - Registration (and party leading) The above interface is the default interface you will see if you're not in a party yet. You'll have several functions available to you. For now, we'll look at registering our own party. Once you click this button you'll be prompted to name your party. It can be whatever you want within ToS guidelines and 12 letters. Once you select OK you'll be prompted with a window that tells you it will cost 100g to form your party. If you still want to, select OK. Now that you have your party, you'll be the leader and your interface will have a few extra buttons; I'll quickly run you through these extra buttons and then we'll get down to the next part of this guide. Invite: Allows you to invite a person by typing in their name. Expel: Allows you to expel a person. Leave Party: Allows you to leave your party. Set Msg: Allows you to make a party wide victory message for your party. Applicants: Allows you to view who is applying to be a part of your party. Disband: Disbands the party. (You will get a 24 hour debuff from being able to join other speedrun parties) Filter: Allows you to filter what type of classes and levels can apply for your party; Start Recruit/Stop: By selecting Start Recruit you can automatically allow people to be recruited, by selecting Stop they'll have to apply for your party. Additionally, you can also press the registration button again and you will be prompted with this window; This window allows you to select which dungeons you want to speed run in the level range/abilities of the party leader. In my example the person I used to make a party was level 61, so she cannot do SMF but she can do ACV. There are 3 separate brackets to determine which dungeons you'll be able to run: Lvl 1-60, Lvl 61-85, and Lvl 86-100. Once you select the dungeon you want to speedrun, select registration again and you'll be prompted to give 50 gold to start your run. Be careful, the run starts as soon as your leader pays! If you want to cancel, you can at any time. You also can only do 10 matches a day. 2 - The Interface (What you can see) What you'll be able to see here is your party's message if they have one, the party name, and the members. Now, if you're a member and not a leader, your interface will look like this; You will have two options, leave the party or "Not To Join". Not to join simply will change the last tab "join" from a Yes to a No, stating that you won't be participating in the dungeon speedrun. You will also be able to look at applicants, but you cannot invite them, only the leader can. 3 and 4 - Search and Applicants The Search option will only be available to you if you're not in a party already, in which you can browse through the already existing/recruiting parties. The list arranges itself from oldest to newest by default. The applicant option can only be viewed if you're in a party already, and only the leader can accept applicants. 5 - The buttons This is just a quick add on to really talk about the Refresh List and Apply list since we already know Filter and Start Recruit can only be accessed if you've made a party. Refresh List will refresh the search list to show new parties if there are any, and Apply is the button you'd press to apply to be a member of a speedrun party. Simply click the party you want to apply to and press Apply. You'll have to wait for the leader to respond to your application before you can view extra party information. 6 - Ranking and Rewards! If you select the ranking tab you'll be brought to a window that says "Speedrun Ranks" and it separates ranks by level ranges (Lvl 1-60, 61-85, and 86-100), and individual dungeons. There's always an Award section that showcases what you'll win depending on if your party places in the ranks! If you place at the top, each party member will get 8 Speedrun Match Emblems in which they can turn in to Kuda in Ilya (X: 197, Y: 267), and depending on if they have enough they can receive one of three separate titles! You can get all three titles, but unless you save up for awhile you likely won't be able to get them all at once. Category:Game Basics